Resident Evil: Black Waters
by Umbrella-Experiment
Summary: Carlos,Jill,Rebbeca,Barry are in for the worse as they find out a deadly secret in a town called Feather wood (theres a new character)
1. Zombies!!

Resident Evil: Black Water  
  
Lab.....  
  
???:soon the world shoud neel down before me muwhahaha  
  
A black shadow is in side a tube  
  
???:And this shall help me  
  
California...  
  
Rebbeca:are we there yet?  
  
Carlos:nope  
  
Rebecca:are we close though?  
  
Carlos:maybe  
  
Barry:would you guys stop it back there!  
  
Jill: Barry just drive  
  
Barry:fine  
  
The team drive in to Featherwood  
  
Rebbeca: can we go rent a motel  
  
Jill:sure but where is all the people?  
  
Barry:maybe they're asleep?  
  
Carlos:at 5:00pm?  
  
Rebbeca:Hey what's that!  
  
A mob comes closer to the van  
  
Barry peers at the faces and realize is .....  
  
Barry:Zombies!!  
  
Now Featherwood is now A zombie fest 2002 just like Racoon City  
  
Barry drives the Van to the right and straight up the road  
  
Carlos:What the heck happened here!  
  
Jill: I hope its not another outbreak but I say its 1 to 10 and mine guess is 10 


	2. The new guy

By now everyone has a gun with some good ammo medical  
  
Jill- 390 assualt rifle and a berreta medical kit  
  
Barry: Python and some grenades and a berreata medical kit  
  
Carlos-420 M60s with a berreta medical kit  
  
Rebbeca- Mediacl kit berreta a machine gun and a berreta  
  
Barry:ok lets move out!  
  
Now all of them went their sepreat ways  
  
Elsewhere....  
  
Link was still running from what ever it was (not the Zelda link)  
  
Link turn the corner and met up with a woman  
  
Link put up his hands because her gun was pointed right at him  
  
Jill: who are you and what the heck happen in this city!  
  
Link: I don't know it started happening when are water seem to of change I said there was something wrong with it but poeple just thought that I was a crazy kid a drugs so I didn't drink the water but when poeple got sick and look different I though something was wrong  
  
???: ERRRRRAAA!  
  
Jill: what the heck was that!  
  
Link: its getting closer if we stick here for long  
  
So Jill and Link open the door to their right and locked the door  
  
And for every second they were here the dust jump as hard feet hit the groung outside  
  
End of chapter 2 


	3. The horror

Chapter 3  
  
Barry: god I wish I just stayed with my family but no I had to go on a road trip of couple of people  
  
Barry reconizes a familular smell and he looks around to find about 10 shadows looking at him and a cold feeling runs down Barrys back  
  
Zombies  
  
Rebbeca: god what is that stink it smells like my grandma  
  
Rebecca turns around to see a 2 hell hoounds and 1 ceberus looking right at her  
  
Run  
  
Carlos is walking around prepared for anything that my try to kill him but all of a sudden a licker almost slices his head off by a few inches  
  
???: I wonder how my fellow pets are doing?  
  
??? checks the monitors and he finds some people alive  
  
???: what! there are still poeple on the streets eraaaahhhhhh! I will crush these people!  
  
at the end of a road some person walks around with a pair of sun glasses black ones 


	4. Wesker Nemisis2 and Dr.Tokuro

Chapter 4  
  
Barry backs away and starts fireing at the zombies flesh flys on to the on to walls a terrible stink roams the room  
  
Barry: God I hope I die of a gunshot instead my fleash getting teared off or turned into a zombie i hope the gang is having better luck then I'm am right now  
  
****  
  
Link: So who are you?  
  
Jill: Jill Valentine I use to be a part of S.T.A.R.S  
  
Link: oh I heard of you It was in the newspaper  
  
Jill: so what is that thing chasing you?  
  
Link: I found some papers in a small building and it said there would be a monsters hunting any humans on the streets and the zombies are helping too but there ws a folder saying that there would be a specail monster hunting down specified targets that know too much about whats happening in this town  
  
Jill: did it say what is chasing you?  
  
Link: yah it said Nemisis2  
  
jill: uh oh.......  
  
****  
  
Carlos turns around at sticking the assault rifle into the licker's mouth and pulled the trigger  
  
****  
  
Rebecca is running faster and faster from each step she takes she turns around and starts firing at the hell hounds and the ceberus as their flesh spreds around the ground and enternal bleeding on the dogs they fall to the ground in a matter of seconds  
  
****  
  
???: I have already released the Nemisis2 to kill anyone in the city still alive and to especailly to find that brat Link and kill him too  
  
****  
  
???:Well time to go and find Dr.Tokuro  
  
****  
  
If anyone wants more chapters submit more reveiws! plz! 


	5. Carlos vs Wesker

Chapter 5   
  
Jill: ok Link heres a gun and try to get out of town while I try to find my freinds  
  
Link: ok Thanks I have never been treated like this in a long time   
  
Jill: well you got to stay alive  
  
Link: right ok see yah later  
  
Then Link left  
  
Jill: ok I better get going   
  
Then Jill went out the ofther door  
  
****  
  
Carlos: That was close   
  
as he killed two ofther lickers  
  
Carlos walks into a Ware house  
  
Carlos: Hello is anyone here?  
  
???: Who are you!  
  
Carlos: Carlos  
  
???: Carlos Oliverea am I correct?  
  
Carlos: Who is this?  
  
???: Albert Wesker  
  
Carlos: Wesker! your that guy who died in the manor that Jill was talking about  
  
Wesker: Jill oh young Jill that is why I am here to kill her!  
  
Carlos: To get to Jill you have to go through me!  
  
Wesker: then youy will die too!  
  
And with that Carlos started firing at Wesker   
  
and Wesker started throwing boxes at him  
  
Wesker: Die!  
  
Carlos sees a light and shoots at it it falls on to Wesker  
  
Wesker picks the light up and runs to the door and leaves  
  
Carlos: I hope he doesn't find Jill cause I think Umbrella gave him super strength or something  
  
****  
  
Barry finds himself at a small building and he when hes about to enter the building a couple of hunters jump off the roof of the building accross the street and go after Barry   
  
Barry opens the door and slams it but when he closes it he hears hard feet hitting the middle section of the door  
  
Barry: Dang that was close   
  
Barry Looks around found some papers about some Umbrella activity around here about the water being affected because a mad docter let lose the T-Virus into it  
  
Barry: A mad Doctor? 


End file.
